Excalibur: Quest for Camelot
A live-action reboot for 2020. Plot Sir Lionel is one of the knights of the Round Table, and his daughter Kayley wants to be like her father as the first female knight. At Camelot, one of the knights, Ruber - wanting to overthrow King Arthur - attempts to assassinate him, but Lionel intervenes and Ruber stabs and killed him. Arthur exiles Ruber from Camelot after he being rebounded him with his sword Excalibur. During Lionel's funeral, Arthur tells Kayley and her mother, Juliana, that they will be welcomed should they come to Camelot. A ten later, a griffin attacks Camelot, stealing Excalibur. Merlin's falcon Ayden attacks the griffin and the sword falls into the Forbidden Forest. Meanwhile, Ruber invades Kayley's home, holds everyone hostage and uses a potion he obtained from witches, Ruber tested on a rooster, who becomes known as Blade-Beak then create steel warriors from his human henchmen he recruited. He plans to use Juliana to gain entrance into Camelot. After escaping and eavesdropping on Ruber and the griffin's conversation, Kayley enters the Forbidden Forest where she encounters Garrett; a blind hermit, and Ayden. Kayley convinces him to help her find Excalibur and learns that Garrett was once a stable boy in Camelot, and was blinded by one of the horses that he was rescuing from a stable fire. Lionel still believed in Garrett, and taught him to adapt. They enter Dragon Country and meet a comical two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall who do not like each other, cannot breathe fire or fly, and want to be two individual dragons. Devon and Cornwall decide to join to the group; Garrett reluctantly agrees after Kayley convinces him. Later, they find the belt of Excalibur in a giant footprint. Kayley's insistence of questioning Garrett causes him to miss Ayden's signal, and he is injured by one of Ruber's men. Kayley, Devon and Cornwall drag Garrett away as the thorn bushed creatures hold Ruber and his men captive, and escorts him into a small cave where the magic of the forest heals Garrett's wounds. While they are in the cave, Kayley and Garrett begin to fall in love. The group goes into a giant cave where a rock-like ogre holds Excalibur, using it as a toothpick. Kayley succeeds in getting Excalibur and they escape before Ruber can get to it. Exiting the forest with Excalibur, Garrett stays behind, feeling unwanted in Camelot. After he leaves, Ruber successfully kidnaps Kayley and takes Excalibur and bonded to his arm with his magic potion. Devon and Cornwall, who witness this, rush to Garrett and convince him to save Kayley. By working together for the first time, Devon and Cornwall are able to fly and breathe fire, and they chase the griffin away. Meanwhile, Kayley is bound and gagged in one of the wagons; Blade-Beak decides to betray Ruber and releases Kayley from her ropes as Garrett comes to her aid and they enter the castle, while Devon and Cornwall defeated griffin. Inside, they find Ruber once again attempting to assassinate Arthur with Excalibur. Kayley and Garrett intervene and trick Ruber into returning Excalibur to its stone, causing its magic to disintegrate Ruber to death and revert the steel men, including Blade-Beak, back to normal. Later, with Camelot restored to its former glory, Kayley and Garrett become knights of the round table. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros